Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting fluid leakage in a hydraulic brake system.
Description of the Related Art
Detection of fluid leakage in a hydraulic brake system for vehicles is a matter of great importance. For instance, the following Patent Literature describes a technique of detecting and dealing with fluid leakage in the hydraulic brake system, specifically, fluid leakage from one valve in the hydraulic brake system.
Patent Literature 1: WO 2010/109525 A1